If you get there before I do
by StellarSlayer
Summary: If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'm not gonna let you down, Darling wait and see. And between now and then 'til I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love me."


This was it. This was the day they ran away. Everything was ready and set. The dragon boy walked down to a grove of trees where he first met his love. Oh how he loved the princess so.

They met on accident here. Princess Lucy Heartfilia, trying to get away from being a princess for a bit, dressed in peasant clothes and ran out into the fields. If her dad caught her wearing such things, she'd probably be locked in her room for a week. Spotting a small grove of trees at the bottom of the hill, she ran, smiling as she got closer. Being a bit clumsy, the blond tripped and rolled down the rest of the way.

About the same time, however, a pink-haired dragon slayer was finding a good spot to rest from journeying. The boy was in search of his father, Igneel, who just happened to be a dragon. Natsu Dragneel is just sitting down next to the tallest tree in the grove when out of nowhere, a young blond girl tumbles into his lap, making him jump in surprise.

"Eep! I'm so sorry! So very sorry! I didn't mean to…" the blond stopped here apologies as she looked up to the now standing dragon boy. His dark eyes transfixed on her brown ones. She was beautiful. They both stood transfixed in each other's presence.

"Hey," Natsu finally managed to voice, still not taking his eyes off of her in fear that he was dreaming.

"Hey," Lucy squeaked back. She finally managed to take her eyes of his face but they just travelled down to his toned abs which showed since he was just wearing a vest and loose pants. She shook her head to clear her mind of its paralyzer. She finally looked back up and smiled. "My name is Lucy. Sorry about falling on you." She looked away, a blush forming.

Her looking away got his mind working again. "Oh. No. Don't worry. It's fine." He smiled. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Pleased to meet you."

And that's how they met. They sat and talked for hours, to absorbed in each other to realize how late it was getting. By that time, it was well after dark, and Lucy knew for sure she was in trouble. Natsu walked her home. When they got to the castle, Lucy's father, the king himself, was standing outside waiting for her and Lucy knew then that it wasn't a good sign.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Her dad called in a deep, strict voice. She left Natsu at the gate and ran up to her father, curtsying slightly before him. "Get inside, to your room, now," King Heatfilia said so only she could hear. She walked towards the castle but not before giving Natsu a small smile. The King saw this and, as soon as his daughter was inside he marched over to the gate where Natsu was.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, you hear me? She is the princess, the next in line to the throne. She doesn't need to be seen with the likes of you, dragon boy. She has an arranged marriage with the Duke of Kingsport and will be bringing our nations together to expand. So I suggest you disappear, dragon boy." And with that said, King Heartfilia turned on his heal and marched back to the castle.

Natsu watched the king go and sighed to himself. She was the princess. He didn't have a chance. He never had a chance even if she wasn't "engaged". He turned and walked back to the grove of trees where he would rest for the night.

The next day, Lucy Heartfilia ran to the grove of trees, hoping that Natsu would be there. She got there and looked around seeing no sign of him. Disappointed, she plopped down next to the tallest tree and wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees.

Plop. Plop. Plop. Bang. "Ow. Dang it!" Lucy looked up. In front of her was the pink-haired boy rubbing his head with three apples laying around him. Her laughter made him look up.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy, if I startled you," He said smiling. "I figured I'd find some apples farther up and I did. But it seems the branches aren't that strong." That earned him another round of laughter from the blond.

He then frowned. "You shouldn't be here, Luce. The king will get mad if you're seen with me." He looked away.

"I don't care what my dad says." Natsu looked up at the smiling blond in surprise. "I want to be with you."

She said that every time they met. They met at the same place and time almost every day unless one of them was busy. And then one day, Lucy came saying she was engaged in an arranged marriage and would be married in a week's time. This upset them both very much. Then Natsu had the craziest idea. To run away together. To Magnolia, where no one knew them. Maybe join a guild. Lucy, wanting out of her role as princess, loved the idea. They planned to meet at their regular meeting place at twilight the day before the marriage.

They were meeting today. In just a few short minutes. Natsu walked along the trail, smiling like a fool. He could see the grove of trees right ahead. Lucy would be there. With Lucy in mind, Natsu's smile got bigger and he jogged to the trees.

As he got closer he realized she wasn't there. Depression starting to set in, he glanced around again. Nailed to the tallest tree was a note addressed to him from Lucy. He slowly took it down and opened it up. Inside, it read:

"If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll see you when my chores are through. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'm not gonna let you down. Darling, wait and see. But between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, me."

Natsu smiled. There was no way he'd give up on his princess. He loved her. He would wait right here for here till the end of time if he had to.

Sitting down next to the tree, Natsu couldn't stop smiling as he read the letter over several more times before finally putting it in his pack and waiting patiently for his love.

~Time skip several years~

The funeral was over and most had left. A few people stood around but one old man in particular was on his knees in front of the newly formed grave.

"Gramps! Gramps! Gramp…. oh." A small blonde haired boy came to a stop and stood behind the old man.

Listening closely, the little boy heard his grandpa saying quietly, "If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll see you when my chores are through. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'm not gonna let you down. Darling, wait and see. But between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, me."

The young boy backed off a little and then turned to walk away and let the old man mourn in peace. "Grandpa Natsu must have loved Grandma Lucy a whole lot."

The old man still with his good sense of hearing heard the boy and smiled. "But between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, me."


End file.
